Detectives & Dragons
by Melon Massacre
Summary: The Chaotix are on a major case concerning a "notorious terrorist group" issued by G.U.N. But, After becoming acquainted with one of the Snapdragon's members, Espio can't help but find them not so notorious. (EspioxOC) (implied Sonadow)


**Hey there, my name is Melon. I wrote this up a really long time ago in hopes to make something out of it but never made the time to really upload it. So, if you're wandering here from my other fic, don't worry! Like I said, I'm not abandoning it. And if you're here for this one, welcome! I'm not entirely sure what I'm planning with this, but feel free to read on and leave me some feedback, it would be greatly appreciated!**

Chapter one: Supersensory

Her light steps was the only thing that could be heard as she got ever closer to the pier. The night was cold, the air humid, and the sky shrouded with clouds, the moon her only source of light. She adjusted her scarf beneath her chin to cover her mouth as she continued her way towards one of the many docks at the pier.

Biting her lips, she took in her surroundings before setting foot on the dock. The water was choppy as the wind picked up. The clap of water beneath the wood wet her boots as she stood at the end, where several yachts swayed up and down with the constant waves. She looked up at the sky just as she felt a speckle of water hit her browbone. She stepped on the dock just as as the rain sprinkled down, giving her goosebumps on her exposed thighs. A sudden gust of wind sent her scarf flying in all different directions, and she clutched it tightly, holding it above her nose.

The dock was slick with grimy algae, but her boots kept their grip even as she reached the end, where there was a crooked bench that looked out towards the oncoming waves.

Lightning and thunder announced their arrival. Their heavy boots on the damp wood was inaudible through the sound of the waves and rainfall. They carried something in a large sack behind them, which they dragged onto the craggy wood. There was two of them. The only difference between the two cloaked figures was that one was significantly larger, taller and bigger built than the other, who was small and twig-like.

The sack snagged onto a sliver of wood that stuck out from one of the boards, and the small figure began to fuss, which alerted her.

She turned to face them and grabbed at her chest, teeth tugging at the skin of her lower lip. She could only hope that it would go smoothly.

The cloaked man with the broad shoulders approached her first.

"Did'ja bring yer end of the bargain?"

She flinched as the man stopped closer to her than she had liked.

She tried to maintain her posture as she reached into her pocket, which piqued his interest as she grasped the small thing in her pocket, eyeing him cautiously.

"Did you bring yours?" She asked with a quivering lip.

"Aye. In fact, we brought extra." He nodded towards the sack the man behind him brought up in front of her.

She furrowed her brow.

' _Extra? There should be no extra compensation for a stolen item..._ '

Her eyes widened when she realized that whatever was in the bag was moving.

The skinny one reached into the bag and pulled out the desired item, the one she had been sent here to receive, and waved it around. The bigger one spoke again.

"But our extra comes with a cost..."

The man reached back into the bag, and this time, he pulled out something much larger.

She gasped.

It was a child.

From the looks of it, the little bee was drenched in rainwater, and his tiny body was shivering violently. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing and otherwise looked to be in well condition.

The man grabbed her by the shoulder and looked into her fearful, ocean blue eyes.

"Now yer gonna give us all you got, lass. Or this kid ain't gonna see the sun rise."

Her shaking fingers fumbled quickly, snatching the glittering thing out of her pocket and extending it to him. Her heart could hardly handle it, tears swelled up in her eyes as the man snatched it from her hand.

Dear Chaos, why did she offer to go alone on this mission?

He inspected the gem carefully before letting out a hacking laugh and looking back at her.

"You're a scared little puppy aren't ya?" He extended a hand towards her and she shut her eyes and bit down on her lip hard. But rather than hurting her like she had expected, he pet her gently on the head. "Unfortunately... I want more than just this emerald."

"I... I-I don't have anything else..." She stammered as she inched back towards the edge of the dock. The man tossed the emerald behind him, and the man behind him, who had already shoved the bee back into the bag, caught it.

"You and the little brat'll be fine if you just cooperate... Empty those pockets."

She mentally scolded herself for getting into such stupid positions.

She frantically flipped her pockets inside out. "I really don't have anything else, I swear! Just please don't hurt the little-"

"Aye Doc, we gotta problem."

' _Shit, they've noticed._ '

"And what's that, Sal?" Asked the man in front of her, who hadn't moved his glance from her.

"This emerald... it's, uh... a little plasticky?"

She felt blood drain from her face, and the man now glared at her.

"It's just like the little bitch of a leader ya got to try to fake us out." The man got dangerously close, and in that moment she swore she felt her heart stop beating. "Throw the kid over."

"NO! NOO!" She screamed as the scrawny man tied the sack shut with a thin rope. And, just as he looked her in the eyes, he flung the sack out into the waves. She let out a shriek and the man held her there, forcing her to watch as the bag sunk.

She squirmed and squirmed but the man held her tight by the shoulders.

"Yer not going anywhere, you're people tried to make us look like damn fools. Now lookit'chu. They must'a sent their weakest player..."

Adrenaline fueled her, and she let out a scream as a sort last battle cry before turning and chomping down into the man's hand, sinking her canines into his skin until she tasted blood.

The man yelped and loosened his grip just enough to allow her to jump into the water after the bee in the bag. She dived down, engulfed by the cold force of the waves. She had tried to open her eyes, but the force, darkness and the sting of sea salt would not permit it. Fortunately, she had been able to grab hold of the rope that tied the sack shut, and she followed it to the sandy sea floor. The surface had to of been at least three or four feet above her head, but first she needed to get the child out of the bag, it didn't matter what happened to her, really. As long as he was alright, she was okay with it.

After-all, she was used to pressing action like this.

* * *

The Chaotix had just pulled up to the pier when they heard a scream and a splash, then laughing; all muffled by the chaos of the storm.

Espio leaped out of the vehicle first, emotions veiled by a deadly pokerface. He was followed by Vector, who squinted hard and surveyed the seemingly empty docks. They've always been especially observant, a trait required for their line of work. Which is why Vector didn't miss any of the details.

"What is that in the water over there…?"

What he saw was something in the sea flailing and splashing about, and he had intended for the both of them to check it out, but rustling in the nearby forested area also drew his attention.

"You check those docks over there, Espio. Make sure Charmy isn't hiding around those boats, maybe he even fell in." He then motioned towards the woods. "I'll search over there."

Espio nodded."Roger."

The chameleon made a quick dash towards the docks, holding a shine of a kunai in hand for protection in case of a surprise attack.

The Chaotix had been investigating the bandits for quite some time now, and the second they made their move to issue a possible arrest, the goons had snatched Charmy and made a run for it. According to their previously gathered information, the two had planned to meet someone at these docks for some kind of exchange. But with whom, was unknown.

Espio eyed the boats docked at the pier cautiously as he walked, then turned himself around to search the water. The choppy layering waves offered him no sight of what lingered below. But he could tell that something was there, it was made obvious by the rising bubbles. But as he inched closer to the water, he found that something bothered him about the presence, as if it was unreal, almost like a ghost.

He leaned even closer to get a better look.

* * *

Once she had untied the knot, she realized that it was impossible for her to bring him to the surface. He was much too heavy for her to carry while completely submerged in water, despite her best efforts. The little bee was like an anchor drenched in all that water. So, she had no other choice.

She'd have to leave her body behind.

After pulling the bee out of the bag, tugging from under his armpits, she struggled to keep him upwards with the bobbing force of the waves, which had taken them farther out into the sea.

She first felt around for the boy's wrist, checking for his pulse. Thankfully, the boy was hanging in there, just barely. She then searched her neck and felt around under her scarf and collar for a thin chain. Her fingers slid downward until they met with a metal locket, and she held it there for a moment for reassurance. Then, she opened her eyes.

And left her body.

It felt like being squeezed out of a tube. It always felt so liberating to leave that prison, like a great weight being taken from your arms after you've been walking with it for weeks. For only a moment, she was weightless. But she didn't have time to indulge in her freedom, of course.

So she didn't waste time, and carefully and respectfully, she tapped into his consciousness. She could feel the sheer panic within his soul.

She tried to use her own soul to communicate.

"Shhh…. It's okay…." She wrapped her essence around him. She was used to handling children, and she hoped she would be able to calm him before it was too late.

Her speech sounded to him like a whisper, she knew. With the lack of energy available to her, it was all she could manage. But, she had managed to get his attention.

He, himself, could not communicate back to her. But, he could feel her warmth, and felt safe despite the foreign situation. She felt his response.

"Charmy… is that your name?"

She was gaining access to his consciousness now as he relaxed, and access to his thoughts as well. She knew that his name was Charmy, and that he was six years old. But, his fear blocked her from further information.

"Listen to me, Charmy. My name is Zora, and I can save you. But I need you to relax."

She felt his confusion, but he eventually let go, and let his soul sleep allowing her complete access to his consciousness. She felt her soul settle in, and like that; she could feel the pressure of the deep water.

She choked the second she was given control. Even she couldn't handle this pressure, and with all the strength his body could offer her, she had him push off the sandy floor as hard as possible.

She guided his body up until they broke the water's surface. To their luck, they were still within a safe distance from the docks, although she guessed that her body was floating farther away, but she didn't care. She sucked in as much air into his lungs that she could to give his soul relief, and, while in air, she flung his body towards the dock, meeting eyes with someone familiar to the bee.

* * *

Espio raised an arm to shield himself from the splash. Charmy's body made impact with the damp wood beneath Espio's feet. His friend appeared to be unconscious.

"-Charmy?!"

Espio reached down and gently laid two fingers on his friend's neck, and after feeling a light beating against his fingertips, he kneeled and cradled him to warm his small, trembling body.

The little bee's eyes fluttered open as Espio stood. And as he began to walk towards land, Charmy began to struggle in his grasp. Espio was surprised that he could even move. He guessed that he was exhausted, too cold to move his fingers, and terrified from being underwater; the sea is foreign territory for a bee like him.

Charmy wriggled out of the ninja's grasp and fluttered to the ground. His wings were much too heavy to carry him while they were wet. He collapsed onto his knees and Espio rushed to his side, sensing something was very wrong.

Espio heard him mumble something, and he kneeled by the bee's side, his serious poker face now plagued with worry.

"What is it, Charmy?"

"Zora?"

"What?"

The bee pointed back out into the sea. Espio squinted.

It was farther out, but it was there. It looked like a body, but he could only see it for a split second as it was pushed down and tossed by the waves.

"Charmy, get in the car and turn on the heat." Espio commanded, walking towards the end of the dock.

"But-!"

"Now!"

Charmy pouted, but the gusts of rain compelled him to obey.

As Charmy scrambled to the car, Espio leaped off of the dock, holding his arms above his head in a dive. His hands pierced the water, and he held his breath just before the choppy waves enveloped his body.

Good thing he's cold-blooded.

He glided down underwater, then up towards the surface. He then carried his body closer to whoever he had seen. They seemed to be floating farther and farther away from him, but he was not discouraged.

The rain pierced his skin hard as it fell, but he was determined and would not turn back despite Vector's pleading from the shore.

He guessed that his search in the forest must have turned up short.

He stopped for a moment until the person was once again in sight. Then, after collecting as much air into his lungs as possible, he dove back down and made his way towards the body. For some reason, Espio expected the body to belong to one of the bandits. But as he approached, he was surprised to grab a slim, feminine forearm instead of heavy muscle.

With all his strength, he heaved the woman onto his back, and kicked back towards shore. The struggle was the waves, pushing them both in all directions. Their weight combined made it difficult for him to stay afloat. Despite Espio's efforts. He allowed the waves to toss him, but he made sure that the girl on his back stayed above water. He began to hear shouting as he got just a bit closer to the pier.

At the edge of the dock closest to him, Vector stood waving his arms frantically and shouting something incomprehensible. He decided to simply ignore it and continue trekking forward, gathering a mouthful of seawater each time he was pushed under. But he did not stop, and continued kicking, pushing against the rain and tide.

Until, however, he was hit in the head by a soft object, which happens to be not so soft when hurled at you like a frisbee by a beefy crocodile.

It was a lifebuoy, which Vector had borrowed from one of the surrounding boats. Connected to it was a rope that trailed back to the dock. Once Espio grabbed hold of it, Vector began to pull on the opposite end of the rope, dragging him and the girl's limp body with it.

He looked back at her as they were pulled. She was breathing onto his skin, her face resting on his left shoulder blade.

She was a wolf with silvery blue fur. He couldn't make many observations considering the conditions. But there was something about her presence that put him on edge. She seemed harmless enough, but there was just something-

"Espio."

Espio looked up to see Vector looming over him with a smirk, holding out his hand for him to take.

Espio took his hand and pulled the girl with him, grabbing her around her waist.

"How's Charmy?" He asked as his feet hit the wood of the dock, handing the girl over to Vector to carry.

"He was freaking out for awhile, didn't know if I could get him to quiet down. He was yelling crazy talk, but fell asleep after I left to help you."

The two made their way down the dock as the rain seemed to let up just a little.

"...Crazy talk?"

"Yeah, he was exhausted though. Anyway, who's this?" Vector lifted the girl as if she weighed nothing and examined her. "She doesn't look like someone who'd be involved with dangerous bandit business."

Espio crossed his arms. "She was out in the water with Charmy. Nearly drowned." As the two detectives approached their vehicle, Espio peeked in through the back window to see Charmy nuzzled up into a ball on the seat on the opposite side. He was certainly relieved that his friend was okay, but the way in which Charmy was able to fling himself out of the water like that wasn't possible. Charmy could swim, but the question is, how had he managed to soar out of the water like that? The bee couldn't fly with soaked wings.

Espio got into the passenger side of the car while Vector set the girl gently in the back beside Charmy. "Just keep an eye on her, Vector." He said while glancing up at the rear view mirror at the reflection of the resting girl.

He could see her clearly then. Swirling bangs covered her right eye and stopped just above her cream muzzle. Her Hair was longer than he expected and curled upwards at her hips. She wore a long white sweater and a black and white scarf, strange attire for mid summer, he thought.

Vector entered the driver's side

"That was quite the scare." Vector said pushed the keys into the ignition.

Espio didn't respond. He was just glad it was over with.


End file.
